


Kiss With a Fist

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Date, College, College AU, Dinner, F/M, First Date, First Date Gone Wrong, Gym, University, breaks in relationships, dating virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: Carolina, who is currently on a break from dating York, decides to go on one date with the most standoffish man at their university.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my college AU series, and also part of the RvB Valentines Gift exchange!  
> John - York's first name for the AU

Locus had heard through the grape vine that the cute redhead at the gym was single, for at least the time being. Felix wouldn't shut up about her. 

"I think I'm gonna try asking her out. How does this pick up line sound: I see you're hungry for a man, and I-" 

"Gates, if your instinct is to use a pick up line, maybe it's best not to do it at all." Siris squinted behind the counter as he was preparing their shared dinner with the help of Locus. Felix was lounging on the couch of their common room, while Sharkface was up in the attic. As per usual. 

"Listen, I'm just trying to break the ice," Felix's lithe legs hung delicately over the arm rest of the couch as he flipped through channels on their TV. "Maybe I'll get her to laugh so then she'll talk to me." 

"More likely that she will sucker punch you in the jaw." Locus spoke in a low droll, tossing the salad in the metal bowl while Siris checked on the chicken thighs. Felix scoffed. 

"Oh Sammy, what do _you_ know about love, huh?" Felix sauntered over to the table and sitting in his normal seat after grabbing a can of grape soda from the fridge. Locus grunted under his breath. He had very brief interactions with the lady in question, only because he was a frequent gym goer and they shared friends in the same circle. He knew Maine from a couple of MMA classes, while he met Wash through a general education course. They never planned to meet at the gym and workout together, but they crossed paths probably once every two weeks. Eventually, Wash introduced Locus to Carolina and York, the happy couple and they exchanged pleasantries. He had finally heard from Wash that Carolina and York were on a break and was going to make a move. Locus, being rather indifferent to the concept of _dating,_ vowed not to get involved. 

"I know many things." Locus apparently took a long time to answer as the group moved on to a different topic of discussion - Sharkface dressed in onesie bottoms. But no top. 

"Where the _fuck_ is the top part, Terrence?" Felix furrowed his brown brow, Locus now noticing that the pants were being held up by a copious amounts of duct tape. 

"Why is there so much....duct tape?" Locus inquired, bringing the salad bowl to the mock dining room table. Pulling out his usual chair, Sharkface sat down with a heavy thud. 

"Is it really your fucking concern?" He sneered, flipping his black hair to hide his eye. Siris sighed, while bringing the platter of chicken thighs and rice over. 

"Guys, come on. Terrence is entitled to do whatever he wants." Siris was the more level headed of their group. Some peers speculated that's why he stuck around them - Siris knew if he was no longer roommates with them, they would end up killing each other. 

"Blah blah blah, whatever." Felix waved his soda can around before pulling out his phone. "I scammed her number off that guy Braden North. I told him I needed it cuz we were partners in a group project - and he _bought_ it." 

"Are you sure it's not fake?" Locus furrowed his own brow before grabbing his helping of the food. Felix scoffed. 

"Listen, I know all the tricks of the trade. I read it back to him incorrectly, and he _corrected_ me." Felix was tapping away at his smart phone as Siris and Locus locked eyes before giving silent sighs. Once Felix was determined to ask a woman out, he would do nearly _anything_ to make it happen. "And....send." He soon set his phone down before grabbing two thighs. 

"...I made salad." Locus didn't intend to sound offended, but he definitely across as such. 

"Please, like I really need to eat salad." Felix chuckled before his phone pinged and he raced to look at it. 

It was nearly thirty seconds of silence. 

"Isaac....you alright?" Siris questioned quietly. 

"Your face looks disgusting." Sharkface commented, slicing into his portion of chicken while his mouth was full of rice. 

Felix turned his phone to show Locus: 

**[INBOUND MESSAGE AT 5:43pm FROM: Lina ;)]**

_'who are u? =_= this is Maine'_

Locus couldn't help but snort. 

"This isn't _funny_ Ortez!" Felix abruptly stood up and took his plate to his bedroom, leaving the three to dine alone. 

"Well then," Siris widened his eyes before taking another bite of food. "Salad's great Sam, thanks for the help." 

"Of course." Locus nodded before his phone went off in his pocket. He dug it out to see a message: 

[ **INBOUND MESSAGE AT 5:47pm FROM: 384-483-2948]**

_'Hey Sam, it's Carolina, from the gym. I got your number off David, heh. I know we haven't spoken much but do you wanna do cardio and weights with me tomorrow and maybe hit the downtown dining afterwards? I need to break from my routine.'_

Unknowing to Locus, a soft smile spread across his face before his phone was ripped out of his hand. 

"What are you all smiley about?" Sharkface questioned before reading the message and then belting out laughter. "HOO BOY, THAT'S GOOD." 

"Can you shut up?" Felix peeked out of his room. "I'm trying to enjoy my _alone_ time." 

"Keheheh, Sammy's got a date." Sharkface was still laughing as he moved back into the kitchen to refill his water glass. 

Felix shot eyes of daggers at Locus. "With. Who." He asked, voice growling. Siris did his best to stay out of the situation as he awkwardly took a sip of tea. 

"From a Caroli-" 

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER." Felix yelled and slammed his door once more. Locus was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

Locus waited for Carolina at the front of the gym by the item cubbies. Felix was still angry that morning - the two didn't get breakfast like they normally did. Eventually, the redhead came waltzing into the gym, complete with her standard turquoise tank top and black leggings, paired with sneakers. "Hey." She gave a light smirk, some of her bangs covering her eyes. 

"Hi." Locus had never really been on a _date_ before and had no idea what to expect. Siris tried giving him advice, but he didn't find it useful. He would've consulted Felix on the matter considering how date-happy the man is, but they were still fighting over the situation. "So, cardio first?" 

Carolina chuckled, brushing the bangs from her emerald eyes. "Getting right to it, I like that. Then yeah, it's cardio time."

* * *

The two chose treadmills next to each other and did about a half hour's worth of cardio. Carolina did most of the talking, while Locus just listened. He wasn't very much a conversationalist, like Felix. 

"So, weights?" The two had disembarked and wiped down the equipment before moving to the free weights section of the rec center. Locus was game for nearly anything the gym had to offer - he had used all the equipment pieces at least once. 

"Sure. You pick." He wasn't picky about what muscle group the two would target, so Carolina picked the bench press. Locus had seen her and York do this together as spotting partners - she could bench press a good amount for her size and stature. He leaned against a wall, watching. 

"I'm gonna...go a little heavier today." She racked up the equipment, putting 40 pounds on each side. Locus merely observed as the redhead got situated underneath and pushed the bar up, doing a few reps before-

"Sam. _Sam._ " She croaked out. The bar was by her chest, she was struggling to lift it. 

"Push it up." He simply stated, not thinking anything of it. She grunted. 

"I _can't._ " She sneered, a couple other guys looking over in question. Locus soon realized that she physically could not push the bar up, for it was too heavy and came over to help move it. 

"I apologize." He quietly spoke, Carolina ignoring the act and moving away from the equipment. 

"Let's just...go. I'm hungry." She grumbled, letting Locus wipe down the weight set. He was still baffled on what he did wrong.

* * *

The two drove down in Carolina's car to a local pub. Both were old enough to legally drink, so Carolina ordered them both a beer. Locus rarely drank, and when he did, it was only wine. This whole experience was completely foreign to him. 

"Here, you'll like it." Carolina slid him the beer after it came to the table before she looked back down at the menu. The cap was already off and Locus noticed there was no label. He heard the pub made their own beer, so he assumed it was a one-of-a-kind deal. He took a sip. 

"Oh _goodness_." He hissed, pulling the bottle away from his mouth. "How do you drink that? It tastes like starch." 

Carolina rolled her eyes with a disappointed look on her face. "Have you _ever_ gone out before?" She squinted at him. 

"Do you mean....to a party? Or a club? Or a bar?" 

"That, and on a date?" 

Locus went silent before folding his hands on the table. "No, I have not done any of those things." 

"God, cuz it shows." She muttered before the waitress came back over and took their food orders. Locus had suddenly lost his appetite. 

"I....apologize." Locus deep down felt hurt, but he was rather excellent at hiding his emotions, something Felix always nagged about not being able to 'read' Locus. "What can I do to be better?" 

Carolina shrugged. She had her own faults and issues - York and her took a break to after they got into a massive fight about their future. Carolina said they needed to 'see other people' for a while, and now she was regretting that statement. 

"I just....thought it would've been better." She sulked on the opposite side of the booth. Locus was not good at picking up emotional cues, but he knew that she was conflicted about something. It was written all over her face. 

"...again, I apologize." Locus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "...Isaac was going to ask you out." He scratched the back of his head as Carolina looked to him. 

"...skinny twink Isaac?" She snorted after saying it back. "Fuck me man, I'm not _that_ desperate." Locus chuckled quietly as she sat back up in her seat. "He reeks of 'Fuck Boy' from a mile away. I wouldn't dare let him near me - John wouldn't let him near me, even if we aren't together." 

"I live with him. I know." He attempted to take another sip of the beer, trying to be more 'gentlemanly' but it still tasted awful. 

"You don't have to....act like you like it." She waved her hand. "It's John's and I's favorite." 

"Sounds like you miss being with him." Locus made an obvious observation as she shrugged in response. 

"I...I guess I do. I dated him for two years now. You...kinda become one in the same, almost." She still seemed conflicted about it, and the only thing Locus could offer was a gentle gaze with his steel eyes. 

"From the outside, it seems like you two are meant for each other." Locus wanted to offer his perspective. "There is...a quote by William Shakespeare. If I remember correctly from my lecture on the topic, it goes as follows: 'The course of true love never did run smooth'. I think you should keep that in mind." 

There were a few moments of silence before Carolina nodded with a gentle smile. "Yeah....you're right...well... _Shakespeare_ is right. Thank you."

* * *

The two left the pub after they finished eating their platter of appetizers that the waitress got incorrect and Locus paid the bill. Carolina drove them back to campus and offered to at least walk Locus to the front of his apartment building. 

"Again, I apologize if my behavior was not...up to par." Locus was still hooked on the idea of failing the date and Carolina shrugged. 

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have expected it to go....the way I wanted." The couple faced each other, the cool night air settling around them as a few faces passed by, coming to and from the complex. "I think I...I think I need to be with John." 

Locus nodded. He frankly wasn't expecting to get past one date. "Of course." He gave a humble nod before Carolina did something out of the blue. 

She kissed his cheek. 

A faint blush settled around his face as she pulled away. "That was for dinner." She then quickly slugged him on the bicep. "And _that_ was for the gym." Locus grunted in response to the contact - she may be small in comparison, but she did pack a powerful punch. 

"Noted." Locus rubbed his arm and made his way to the apartment entrance. "Please, let me know when you get home safe." 

"Of course." She called back to him before turning to go to her car. Locus stood there and watched her drive off, before disappearing back inside. He gently touched his cheek while waiting for the elevator to the fourth floor. Although he didn't feel anything when Carolina kissed him, it was...nice. The intimacy was nice, something he never thought he would want or like. They both needed that shitty date to realize what they both wanted. 


End file.
